


Sei-nii ganggu!

by annoname



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname
Summary: Chihiro dan Tetsuya sudah lama bersama, tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka akan langgeng.....
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 2





	Sei-nii ganggu!

Sei menatap tajam mata Chihiro sembari memainkan gunting di tangannya. "Jauhin adek gw jancok."

"Najis brocon."  
"Heh diem lo. Gw kakaknya!"  
"Lah gw pacarnya!"  
"Karena gw kakaknya, gw lebih tau tentang Tetsuya!"  
"Karena gw pacarnya, lu yang cuma kakak gak bisa dapetin Tetsuya!"

Sei kalah. Skor sementara 1-0

"Sei-nii jangan berantem mulu sama Chihiro-kun." Omel Tetsuya sembari memeluk lengan Chihiro.

Kokoro Sei sakit. Remaja berambut merah itu hanya ingin melindungi adiknya dari orang-orang mesum kayak Chihiro. Padahal Chihiro gak pernah macem-macem ke Tetsuya, ciuman aja gak pernah kok. Sumpah.

Sei gak peduli mau dibilang overprotektif atau brocon sekalipun sama semua orang, dia gak mau Tetsuya-nya diambil orang.

Tetsuya pundung di pojokan, "Chihiro-kun, udah aku bilang kita ke rumah kamu aja. Sei-nii ganggu,"

_Jleb!_

"Mampus lo." gumam Chihiro sambil menahan tawanya.

Sei menatap horror remaja berambut biru muda di hadapannya, tidak menyangka adiknya akan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu.

"T-Tetsuya! Sekarang kamu berani ngelawan kakak ya!" Sei memarahi Tetsuya yang berlindung di balik punggung Chihiro.

Percayalah, Sei tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi karena sangat sulit untuk marah ke Tetsuya. Si rambut biru menoleh ke si rambut merah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Nanti aku ngadu sama Kaa-san!" ancam Tetsuya.

"Dih yaudah sana bilangin. Lagian Kaa-san lebih sayang aku dibanding kamu!"

"Ada apa kalian manggil-manggil Kaa-san?" tanya Shiori yang baru saja kembali dari pasar. Chihiro yang melihat calon *ekhem* mama mertua langsung berdiri dan membantu membawa belanjaan yang berada di tangan Shiori.

"Ara~ Ternyata ada Chihiro-kun. Mau dibuatin teh?" tawar Shiori.

"Gak usah, Ma. Nanti Chihiro aja yang buatin Mama," tolak Chihiro halus.

Sei terkejut bukan main dengan adegan di hadapannya, "Loh?!Kok Kaa-san sama si monyong ini deket sih?!".

"Kaa-san, Sei-nii kasar sama Chihiro-kun! Chihiro-kun diomelin mulu sama Sei-nii!" adu Tetsuya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sei yang membeku di tempat.

Tangan Shiori yang sudah tidak memegang apapun langsung menyilang di depan dadanya. "Seijuuro kamu tuh ya. Chihiro-kun itu anak yang baik. Kenapa sih kamu berantem mulu sama dia?".

Sei kelabakan. "Tapi kan-"

"Sei, mau lindungin Tetsuya itu boleh. Boleh banget malah. Tapi jangan sampe ngalangin hubungan Tetsuya sama pacarnya dong,"

"Bueeeee!" ejek Tetsuya dari belakang tubuh Shiori lalu berlari ke dapur untuk membantu Chihiro. Padahal Tetsuya udah gak muda, tapi kelakuannya tetep kayak anak kecil.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Shiori, Sei, dan keheningan. Sei hanya menunduk. Tidak berani menatap wajah ibunya.

"Sei, Kaa-san selalu percaya kok kalo pilihan Sei itu yang terbaik buat Tetsuya. Tapi jangan lagi ya. Kesian loh Chihiro. Sebenernya dia pengen ngelamar Tetsuya tapi masih gak yakin karena kamu ngomelin dia mulu, "

"Sei cuma gak mau kalo Tetsuya nangis lagi cuma gara-gara cowok....."

"Kaa-san tau. Tapi Kaa-san yakin kalo Chihiro-kun itu orang yang baik buat Tetsuya. Jangan gitu lagi ya, Sei."

Sei terdiam sebentar dan mengiyakan Shiori.

"Kaa-san, teh nya udah jadi!" seru Tetsuya sambil membawa nampan dengan 4 gelas teh di atasnya.

"Kaa-san mau masak dulu. Tetsuya bantuin Kaa-san yuk," ajak Shiori sambil menarik tangan Tetsuya. Shiori dan Tetsuya pun menghilang dari pandangan Chihiro dan Sei.

Bingung? Iya.  
Canggung? Pasti.

Sei bahkan tidak tau ingin melakukan apa. Suasana terlalu awkward untuknya.

"Mmm......" Chihiro buka suara.  
"Diem."

Chihiro langsung bungkam.

Sei mengambil satu cangkir teh dan menyeruputnya pelan, "Anjing panas,".  
Chihiro keringetan. Dia berusaha nahan ketawa.

"Kata Kaa-san, lo mau lamar Tetsuya ya?" tanya Sei memastikan.

"Kok tau?"

(Bentar, kok kedengerannya jadi kayak gombal dah)

"Lo tuli ya?"  
"Ya maap, kaget aja."

Sei melirik Chihiro. Menyelidiki setiap inci dari wajah dan tubuh Chihiro. "Kapan mau lamar dia?"

"Niatnya sih, hari ini...."

"Lamar dia depan gw. Gw mau liat lo beneran serius atau cuma main-main,"

🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓

"Tetsuya," Panggil Chihiro pelan. Tetsuya yang sedang menata meja langsung berhenti dan menatap Chihiro.

Chihiro berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya. Deg-deg an sih, tapi tidak ada kata untuk kembali. Chihiro mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya dan membukanya di hadapan Tetsuya.

Seketika kedua mata Tetsuya melebar dan tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tetsuya-"

"IYA!" pekik Tetsuya sambil memeluk Chihiro erat. Air mata pun lolos begitu saja dari mata Chihiro.

Si rambut abu-abu membalas pelukan si rambut biru sambil tersenyum lebar, "Aku belum ngomong apa-apa loh."

"Pokoknya iya!"

Shiori menangis haru sambil bertepuk tangan. Sei? Dia hanya meminum teh. Padahal diam-diam ia ikut bahagia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
